


purple

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M, Masturbation, This is DUMB, baekhyun's ass, confused fondling of a sex toy, jongdae is smart and chanyeol is a moron, no actual use of said sex toy, sehun is dumb, sehun's mind, yeah i know i'm biased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's heart and brain did not make a unilateral decision when it comes to whom he chose to crush on, because if they did, Sehun's crush would not be Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> walk of shame, my friends. i do it every day.  
> originally written as a pinch for sebaekingdom~

The camera light blinks red. Recording is in session. Sehun clears his throat and begins his vlog.

_I would like to say my crush is an enigma, that the man of my dreams is full of dark secrets, has maybe killed a man, and is outrageously sexy while having a soft caring side. Me and whatever part of my brain decided I’m going to crush on someone… the hippo something? Jongdae-hyung explained it once, but I got bored around the second word of his explanation because honestly I do not give a fuck about my camping hippo. I don’t have a hippo, let alone a camping one._

"Hippocampus, Sehun. Jesus," Jongdae shouts from the kitchen.

"He's trying to tell his three youtube followers about his life problems, Jongdae," Chanyeol says. "He doesn't care about hippo camps." Chanyeol sets his plate at the sink. "And anyway, why are you invested in hippo camps?"

"Hippo _campus_ and hypo _thalamus,_ " Jongdae stresses. "No camping. No large mammals. You're both idiots."

"Could you both shut up? I'm trying to express my woes in this video, not my annoyance." No response.

_And now that we have blessed silence from the kitchen and now that my hypothalamus is pleased, we can continue-_

"That's not-!"

"Shut _up,_ hyung!"

_Anyway, my brain and my heart did not make a unilateral decision involving the person I am currently crushing on because if they had, I would be crushing on Won Bin or Sebastian Stan. I would be suffering at the hands of too much emotion because of someone hot with a sensitive side, someone who hides behind a layer of muscle and expensive t-shirts. Instead, I’m crushing on someone whose head is a really fucking weird place-_

“You mean his cognitive processing speed is-“

"Holy fuck, hyung, I don't speak Australian."

Jongdae throws a pillow at him. "They speak English, you dipshit."

"I don't speak that either."

"This is _science_!"

Sehun gives him a blank stare after apologizing to the camera for another interruption. "Is there a difference?" Jongdae goes red in the face, and Sehun is pretty sure he's about to explode when Chanyeol interrupts.

"Sehun, Australian isn't a language."

"I'm so done with you both," Jongdae whispers murderously before he turns on his heel and strides out of their apartment door. Chanyeol pops his earbuds in, and Sehun breathes. A peaceful apartment for lamenting is finally his.

_As I was saying, my crush is really weird, and I can't always figure out how one of his thoughts connects to the next, but Baekhyun - that's his name, my crush- _Baekhyun_. It's a nice name. Rolls off the tongue-_

"His name isn't his freaking jizz, Sehun, God," Chanyeol groans, pulling an earbud from his ear. "You need to get laid."

"I'm demi," Sehun snaps.

"Miss Moore would be insulted you said that," Chanyeol tells him. "I mean, you're cute, but not, like. Demi level."

Sehun stands with a snarl, gathering his camera and phone and script into his arms to storm off towards the one room in this apartment where no one will follow him. He pauses by the couch.

"You're a fucking dumbass," he tells Chanyeol and strides off into one of the four bedrooms in this place, setting his stuff up again.

_Once again, as I was saying, Baekhyun's thoughts, I have come to realize, don't always have obvious connections from one thought to the next, but despite that, the man isn't much of the sexy enigma that I had thought to be my type for years. In fact, in one area of his life, Baekhyun is frighteningly easy._

Sehun pauses talking to think about that statement. He shouldn't say 'easy' because that implies that Baekhyun sleeps with anyone who is interested in a good fuck, and Sehun knows for certain that Baekhyun is not that type of person because Sehun is Very Interested and Baekhyun has yet to sleep with him, so. Baekhyun isn't easy like that.

Sehun is a guy, though, and because of that Baekhyun is quite easy to read when it comes to his sexual needs. Baekhyun isn't easy, and he doesn't sleep around. But Baekhyun likes sex, and he likes to get off. Sehun has heard him showing himself a good time enough times to know that he knows what he's talking about, and besides that, there's a vibrating plug and a cock ring sitting on Baekhyun's bedside table. If that isn't clue enough to what Baekhyun's sexual needs are, then-

"Omygod," Sehun breathes out, fumbling to turn off the camera, ears burning. Baekhyun's roof is one of the few untouched spaces by the others living in this apartment because he's the only one without a roommate. This bodes well for Sehun if he ever manages to get Baekhyun to notice him and hella date him because they won't have to schedule sex around another roommate; however, Baekhyun is apparently interested in no one. He's not interested in nothing, though, as made evident by the toys sitting in plain sight. Sehun kneels in front of Baekhyun's bedside table staring at the purple neon that Baekhyun has pleasured himself with who knows how many times.

Sehun probably shouldn't start imagining Baekhyun on his knees, slim fingers slick with lube, lips parted, breathing short and pitched as he works himself open to fit the plug inside himself. What settings does he prefer, Sehun wonders, peering through one squinted eye at the toys, and where is the remote?

Sehun doesn't need the remote- Sehun didn't even need to know that Baekhyun has a toy that requires a remote - but maybe if Sehun can keep his thoughts focused on where the remote might be located he can ignore that his dick is kind of Very Interested in the situation Sehun's thought up that involves this vibrating plug and Baekhyun's ass.

Which, Sehun has noticed many many times, is kind of fantastic. He's listened to Baekhyun lament about finding pants that fit him well, and he has lived with him long enough to see his bare ass a few times. It's nice. Really nice.

Sehun's cock presses up against the seam of the front of his pants, and he swallows. He really needs to just stop thinking, but how can he stop thinking about bending Baekhyun over and pressing the plug into him, slipping the cock ring over his cock and-

He's not doing a good job of this 'stopping thinking' thing.

The sound of the key twisting in the lock of the front door catches Sehun's attention, and he pauses, one hand still clutching the bedside table and the other pressed to the front of his pants because _wow_ he really needs to get away from Baekhyun's sex toys. He's too much of a fantasizer when it comes to his crush's butt and all the things he'd like to do that involve Baekhyun's butt.

Speaking of Baekhyun, his laugh is filtering through the apartment right now along with some colorful swearing from Chanyeol. Baekhyun has such a nice laugh, and this is how Sehun knows he's sunk because one of Jongdae's pre-med buddies, Kyungsoo, is constantly telling them how Baekhyun's laugh is just annoying and loud.

Sehun doesn't mind loud. He's not very loud himself, and someone who could fill that silence he leaves sounds like his perfect match even if that perfect match isn't Sehun's original ideal type. Baekhyun laughs again, and Sehun freezes.

Baekhyun is laughing. Baekhyun is _here._ At the apartment. And Sehun is in Baekhyun's room where he probably very much should not be.

"Shit," Sehun murmurs, nearly taking a swan dive into the bedside table in front of him in his hurry to get up to his feet. "Shit, shit shit _shit shit._ "

Moving around with a hard cock isn't the most optimal of choices, but Sehun doesn't really have any other choice, scurrying around Baekhyun's room to pick up his camera, tripod, and the small script he'd written for himself. He tucks the equipment under his arm and makes to dash out the door (waddle would be a more appropriate term because in his hurry to get his camera stuff, Sehun hadn't thought to tuck his dick up into the waistband of his boxers and now he's all jiggly in his pants and it feels weird to walk).

The doorknob twists just as Sehun reaches for it, and he swears his heart stops for, like, three seconds as Baekhyun throws the door open and halts his dramatic stride inside because Sehun is standing there in his way gaping at him.

"Hi, Sehun," Baekhyun greets. "Whatcha doing in here?"

Sehun's mouth works, but no sound comes out. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, and he looks so adorable like this that Sehun's heart starts pounding in his chest. This is a marginal improvement from the previous semi-stopped stilted lurching from a little bit ago when he discovered the butt plug and the cock ring which are still sitting out in the open for anyone to see.

"Oh," Baekhyun continues right on like Sehun had said something. "Camera. Filming a video of the apartment or something? I would have cleaned up if you'd said-"

"Uh, I, uh..." Sehun manages intelligently. "Ca-camera cover. Lens cap. You know, uh." He gives a vague gesture that is not at all related to a lens cap. "Dropped it under the door. Came in to pick it up."

"Ahh," Baekhyun says. "Did you find it? Or if you need help looking for it, I'll clean up these clothes and. Well. What does it look like?"

"Purple," Sehun blurts, and his eyes goes wide. His lens cap (which is safely tucked away in his camera bag because Sehun didn't think he needed the thing with him at his own apartment) is very black, actually. There's no purple anywhere on the thing, and Sehun's traitorous eyes find their way to the purple plug still sitting on Baekhyun's bedside table, begging to be used.

A braver version of Sehun might say, "Sorry. I meant it's black. But I see your vibrating butt plug is purple, and I'd really like to use it on you." But Sehun is not a braver version of himself, and therefore Sehun does not say that. Instead he squeaks,

"I already found it. Thanks. I'll go do, uh, homework. Much econ to get done. You know." He practically flees, and he's pretty sure even the spider that hangs out in the corner of the hallway is making fun of him.

The script for the video he was planning to shoot today is crumpled under his armpit when Sehun gets back to his room, and he dumps it in the trash and sets the camera on his desk. The tripod clatters to the floor, and Sehun flops down on his bed staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore his Very Demanding cock that is doing a very good job of reminding him exactly what he just escaped from.

Escaping from Baekhyun might not have been in a crushing Sehun's best interest, but Sehun would like to at least ask Baekhyun (in a very composed manner, very proper, with more than twenty bucks and a few singles in his pocket) on a proper date or three before he ask Baekhyun to fuck him. Or if he can fuck Baekhyun. Sehun's not picky. As long as he eventually gets to use that purple plug on Baekhyun at some point in his young adult life, he'll be pleased.

His cock twitches in agreement. Sehun props his head up on his pillow to stare down at his crotch.

"You're a little lust monster," he says. Is he talking to his dick or himself, Sehun isn't sure and doesn't really care. All he cares about right now is the fact that his door is locked and his roommate is currently absent until further notice. (Thank fuck that Soojung finally said yes to dating Jongin because more often than not Sehun is alone in this room and can leave his dirty laundry on Jongin's side of the room.) Sehun didn't manage to get peace and quiet to film his video for his twelve-hundred-fifty six followers (not three, fuck you very much, Chanyeol), but he now has peace and quiet to be alone with his fantasies and his dick.

The earlier image of Baekhyun's slick fingers opening him up to slide the plug inside himself swirls to the forefront of Sehun's mind, and Sehun feels slightly dizzy with lust- or that could be the blood rushing south to get him fully hard. Sehun slides a hand down his stomach and under the waistband of his pants, curling his fingers around himself.

He jolts at the chill of his fingers, but he imagines Baekhyun's fingers, warm and smooth, wrapped around his cock instead. He lets out a breath, shuddering, as he strokes himself, flicking his wrist just the way he likes. He shoves his shirt up his stomach and plants his his heels on the bed, letting go of his cock for long enough to kick his sweats and underwear off.

Sehun's not really a bondage type of guy. He like free range of motion for his sexual activities. He could probably make an exception for Baekhyun though. Speaking of Baekhyun, inner-fantasy Baekhyun is currently pressing the remote into Sehun's hands and dipping down to kiss the tip of Sehun's cock. Sehun brushes his fingertips underneath the head of his cock before pressing a little firmer, his back arching and eyes closed as the fantasy runs its course.

He's going to hell, he manages to think just before Baekhyun holds out the cock ring in his mind's eye and asks in the sweetest voice for Sehun to be good and wear it for him.

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut, coming all over his stomach and fist, breathing hard with his top teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He's not usually loud, but it's just one of those fears he always has- that someone heard him.

There's a knock at the door.

"Uh. Yeah?" Sehun calls out, hoping he doesn't sound too breathless.

"I heard my name?" That's Baekhyun's voice, and Sehun stops breathing this time because _oh fuck_ Baekhyun heard him? Sehun is going to die. "Did you call me?"

"N-no, hyung. I didn't- no. Sorry."

Baekhyun laughs lightly, and Sehun forces himself to start breathing again.

"Okay," Baekhyun says. "Just let me know if you need a hand with anything."

Sehun's dick stirs, and Sehun stares hard at his lap. "Stay down," he orders.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sehun shouts, forcing himself up and stumbling his way back into his pants. He grimaces at the fabric of his shirt sticking to him with come, and he wipes his hand off hurriedly on one of the dirty bath towels in his hamper. An idea, a split second decision that he's too stunned that he made to retract sticks itself right in his hippocampus or whatever. (He can practically hear Jongdae's annoyed whine in his ears.) "Uh. Hey. Hyung?" He trips over to the door, yanking it open to see Baekhyun standing there with a most confused expression.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun asks, looking a little confused and a lot concerned.

"Do you, uh, would you- could we- uhm." Sehun swallows. "Do you want to go out to get dinner tonight?" His hand shakes where it's holding onto the doorknob, and Sehun's heart feels like it's about to pound its way right out of his mouth and onto Baekhyun's shirt.

Baekhyun's lips spread into a wide grin, and he pokes Sehun's shoulder. "Sure," he says. "Sounds like a fun date." And then he walks off to his own room, humming loudly, and Sehun's heart is working normally again.

"Yes!" he cheers to himself, swinging his door shut. Getting to get dirty with Baekhyun's toys (and you know, Baekhyun himself) doesn't seem too far off, maybe. For now, he needs a shower and to _not_ think about having that shower with Baekhyun.

Damnit.


End file.
